Tied
by morgangirl11
Summary: "He likes her tie." These four small moments tell us why.


He likes her tie.

* * *

Once he's undone the knot that kept it in place all day, secure under her collar and taut against her neck, he slips the tie free. His hands examine it for a moment; it's slim and strong, but moves easily beneath his nimble fingers. So much like her. He hates to let it go, even for a moment, but places it gently on the pillow so that he can finish the task at hand.

It's obvious she wants to help, reaching for the buttons on his shirt just as he does the same on hers, but he nudges her out of the way and shakes his head. This isn't about him. Not really. Her blouse is tossed aside, allowing him to nip at the swell of her breast just before he reaches behind her to unfasten her bra. Once it's gone, he slides his warm palms over the underside of her arms and stretches them over her head. There's no question in her eyes about what's coming next and she stays still; he offers the slightest smile at her obedience and lifts her tie toward her wrists.

Familiarly bound, she silently watches him as he skips across the subtleties of her body until he finds the clasp of her pants with eager hands. Then he begins the slow drag of fabric down her endless legs, her panties caught just as surely in the curl of his fingers as he tugs. She's gasping already and he hasn't even brushed his lips against skin, tasted her with the tip of his tongue.

When he finally gives her reason to make noise, his mouth savoring the welcome tang as he continues to suck softly, she is surprisingly quiet. Her muscles are tight, back bowed as she rises from the bed, but there's no sound. Only the sight of her fists clenched desperately above the restraint.

* * *

The sunlight cuts a sharp line across her bare back, a sheet low across her waist providing a semblance of modesty. She's still asleep; it's rare that he wakes before she does, but he cherishes the chance to observe her in the early morning hours. The day hasn't had the opportunity to put a focused frown upon her face, a crease between her brows as she faces the intensity of her job. Instead, her edges are smooth and the hint of a smile plays upon her lips without her knowledge.

As much as he's enjoying the view, something catches the corner of his eye and he tilts his head toward the chair in the corner. Ah, her tie. Thrown there carelessly the night as they clawed away their clothing and came wrapped in each other's arms. Unimportant then, but a tempting possibility now. He rolls from the mattress as slowly as he can, unwilling to foil his newly-formed plan with a clumsy step.

Back in bed with the tie in hand, he eases the sheet away from her body and admires the beauty spread before him. When he allows the tip of the silk to come into contact with her ankle, she stirs, but doesn't truly awaken until he's managed to trace an unsteady line along the entire back side of her leg. The tie dances up her spine before swaying side to side, drawing uneven shapes from the jut of her shoulder blades to the flare of her hips.

He loves to tease, but also knows when to stop; when she reaches back to grab the tie, he falls to her side and pulls her against him. He sweeps her hair away and places a soft kiss against the nape of her neck while his hand sneaks around in search of wetness he easily finds. Its only moments later that she's guiding him home, and the tie lies forgotten again.

* * *

He's not entirely sure how they managed to make it through the front door, much less all the way to the dining room table. She'd been wearing that tie all day and of course it was on purpose because she also teased him with the tip of her tongue as she smiled and bit her lip with a seductive darkness in her eyes and trailed a fingertip down his arm when they traded theories and she knows what all of those things do to him. Especially that damn tie.

Now he's standing between her legs as she squirms on the edge of the table, and they're both scrambling to get their pants around their ankles. Everything else can be left on or pushed aside or torn in two for all he cares. He just needs to be inside her. Now.

The problem is that she won't stop talking and she is saying some filthy, _filthy_ things and normally that would be great, and really just par for the course, but he can't take any more of it when he's been in the danger zone since she'd gotten dressed that morning. He manages to loosen her tie and pull it over her head, wadding up the material and stuffing part of it into her mouth as a makeshift gag.

She smiles around it, happy to play along. In the next second, he slams into her and holds himself deep, her heat wrapped around him so thoroughly that he may never cool down again. Once he's established a sloppy rhythm, the wet sounds of their joining clap against the walls; he chases them with his moans. She is nearly silent, her cries muffled by that damn tie.

* * *

She is so beautiful to him in these moments. Well, in all the moments. Always. But especially like this. Straddling his hips, breasts bouncing as she moves above him, lips parted by her keening. He can't help but wonder what he did to deserve her love.

She's losing control, but he easily picks up where she leaves off, her partner in all things. His hands bracket her hips, helping maintain the steady slide of her body as she tenses, and he watches the pink crawl across her skin. There's something incredible about witnessing a woman surrender to her own pleasure, but watching this woman? The one he treasures so sincerely? There's simply nothing like it.

They'd spent the day apart, so he wasn't terribly surprised when she'd called to him from their bedroom the moment he'd returned home; her voice was threaded with need and he'd hurried to her. There he'd found her completely naked, save for one sexy thing: her tie. She'd kept it on and greeted him with a suggestively arched eyebrow.

Now she's catching her breath, a laugh threatening to break through as she struggles to focus on him despite the blissful fog that surrounds them both. He grins up at her, perhaps a little proud of himself for pleasing her so thoroughly. And for helping her realize that she deserves it. He feels one of her hands splay across his chest and, just before he closes his eyes, he watches as the other mindlessly strokes the fabric that falls seductively from her neck.

* * *

He's pretty sure she likes her tie, too.

* * *

**A/N: This was all Meg's fault. Blame her. :) And thank you all for reading this!**


End file.
